


You can't even get burned

by LilisBooks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is happy, Barry is his adorable self, Bruce is kind of oblivious kind of amused, Clark is cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I saw this post on Tumblr and I had to write something, Lame attempt at humor, M/M, One Shot, as lame as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: I saw this on Tumblr and I had to write somethingClark: HELP, I BURNED MY HAND!Diana: Quick, put it on something cold!Clark: *puts hand over Bruce's heart*Clark: Ah, much better.Bruce: You can't even get burned ...





	You can't even get burned

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://rambledore.tumblr.com/post/165432350525/clark-help-i-burned-my-hand-diana-quick-put)
> 
> Thank you [Zuka](https://rambledore.tumblr.com) for the inspiration.
> 
> This work is unbeta, so every mistake you find is mine.  
> Sorry.

It was late and they had managed to stop Luthor’s latest plan just in time before any casualty or tragedy happened. After a quick clean up, everyone had gathered in the Flying Fox to return to Gotham and hang out a little after the battle.

( _Superman could fly to Gotham, yes, but if he preferred to take the Batwing in order to spend a little more time with certain vigilante… well, he wasn’t about to confess that. And if Bruce chose to spend extra time with the League in order to spend some more moments with the Man of Steel… well, that’s none of your business)_

As soon as the “Batwing”, as dubbed by Barry, landed in the Batcave, Alfred was already waiting for them with tea and freshly baked cookies, which Barry merrily grabbed and stuffed inside his mouth. 

“Oh my god they’re HOT!” Barry yelled as soon as the cookies touched his tongue.

While Arthur was laughing at the sight, Alfred gave Barry a glass of cold milk, which the speedster drank happily, as if it was the cure for all illnesses.

“Are you alright Barry?” asked Bruce and Clark at the same time, making them turn to look at the other, Bruce with a frown of concern on his face and Clark pleasantly surprised.

“Well, he should be, taking that he ate all the cookies,” said Victor, looking at the empty tray with a raised eyebrow.

“Snack-hole” Barry said as an answer with his mouth full of cookies, to which Arthur and Victor take as an opening to start a fight with the speedster.

Diana, on her part, was looking at all of them with amusement written in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, shaking her head from side to side. “Children” she muttered under her breath, as the smirk turned into a full smile. 

Bruce smiled a little, barely noticeable if you didn’t have supervision ( _which Clark did)_ or if you weren’t looking at him ( _which, again, Clark was_ ), making the Boy Scout smile as bright as the Sun.

“I’ll get more cookies” Alfred responded to everyone’s unasked question with an amused glint in his eyes.

As everyone scattered around the cave, Clark was looking for reasons to spend time with Bruce, but as he saw the man ripping off his batsuit and adjusting his misplaced joints, a thought popped in his head. It wasn’t his brightest or cleverest idea, but it was something that could work.

As Alfred placed the second plate of freshly baked cookies on the table in the middle of the room, Clark rushed towards it and grabbed the biggest cookie he could find, holding it inside his hand before screaming at dropping the cookie to the floor.

“HELP, I BURNED MY HAND!” Clark yelled as he approached the team, holding his hand close to his chest and with a look of despair in his eyes.

“Quickly, put it on something cold!” Barry yelped before running around the cave looking for something cold for Clark’s hand.

While Barry was running and everyone else had a look of concern on their faces, Bruce was trying really hard not to roll his eyes and hide the amused smile trying to appear on his face, as he knew exactly what Clark as doing. But before anyone could do or say something, Clark appeared next to Bruce and placed the “burned” hand over his chest, right above the heart.

“Ah, much better,” said the man in the blue tights with a sigh and a smile on his face, while he leans a little bit closer to the man.

Everyone on the background started laughing as hard as they could, except for Alfred who was laughing inside but had a huge smirk plastered on his face. Embarrassment started showing on Bruce's face, as his blood started rushing to his cheeks.

“You can't even get burned…” Bruce murmured, gritting his teeth and counting down from ten in order not to kill someone.

But as soon as their eyes locked, he knew he didn’t mind that Clark hadn’t taken his hand from his chest, or the fact that Clark’s head rested on his shoulders, warming him up all the way to his heart.

No, he didn’t mind it one bit.

 

 


End file.
